Blane's Longest Day
by TheFailedWriter
Summary: All work and no play makes agent Blane Whittaker exhausted. Enter best friend Stewart to save the day. Bromance. Oneshot.


It was ten am and Blane was shattered. First, he'd been through a two week M.I.9 training camp which had him up at dawn and sleeping at around three am at the end of his summer holidays, then he'd had football training, football club, missions, martial arts tournaments, karate club, ju-jitsu club, tai-Kwando club, a few other martial arts clubs and four weeks into the new school year he was dead on his feet.

He'd just fallen asleep in class for the fifth time that day when the bell rang and Stewart dragged him to his feet so they could go to break.

"Come on, Blane! It's time for radio club. You've got to come, you've skipped every session for the past two months. Please?"

He couldn't resist Stewart's puppy dog eyes and he had missed hanging out with him.

"Alright, fine. You win, mate. Lead the way." He sighed, following the blonde who was practically vibrating with excitement.

/brbr\

"…and this part can change the- Blane! Are you even listening to me?" Stewart sounded angry but Blane couldn't even gather the energy to raise his head. When was the last time he'd had a decent amount of sleep? With everything going on, plus homework, he hadn't slept for more than three hours straight in the past month and a half.

Blane's half-hearted grumble was apparently an insufficient answer as a few seconds later he found himself somewhat roughly pulled upright by an irate Stewart.

"It's the first time you've been here in forever and you're sleeping through it." Stewart's glower turned into a concerned frown when he saw the state of his best friend. "Are you alright Blane? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm just tired, it's nothing. Sorry for ignoring you, mate." Blane yawned twice during his reply and didn't even open his eyes. He had huge dark bruises under both eyes and his skin was abnormally pale. Stewart could feel that he had a slight temperature.

"It's alright, Blane. Just tell me next time you don't feel so great. I think you should go to the nurse, lie down and get some sleep."

"N-" Blane was about to protest when his communicator bleeped. "I mean, uh, yeah. I guess I should. See you later." And he stumbled from the room and towards the caretaker's storeroom.

He almost fell over multiple times on his way there and both girls gave him dirty looks when he arrived.

"You're late." Daisy commented, scanning her thumb.

"For once, I agree with Daisy. If you can't take it upon yourself to be punctual, what kind of an agent are you?" Rose scowled as the three of them entered the cupboard and she started the lift.

Blane was shocked he had managed to stay standing as he exited the lift.

"Hello team. Today your mission is this; I'm sure you've all heard of the newbie actor Khaled Khan? Well he's in danger."

"Oh! My! Gosh! We get to be bodyguards for the Khaled Khan? He's, like, totally my idol!" Daisy squealed and it did nothing for Blane's growing headache.

Lenny gave her a pointed look and continued, "A producer by the name of Ms. P. wants him to be in her new movie at all costs. We don't know what she's up to, but we know she's working with SKUL, so be careful."

"What gadgets do we get?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rose, you get the script from the movie, Daisy, you get a notebook recording device and x-ray contact lenses and Blane you get a deodorant filled with a powerful sedative which can knock someone out for a few hours and the three of you all get earplugs, just in case.

Rose, your job will be to find out Ms. P.'s motive, Daisy, you need to find out what Khaled knows and you'll be on guard duty, Blane. Now get going, he'll arrive any second."

With that, the three of them returned to the lift, Blane feeling no more awake than before.

/brbr\

The mission was going slowly but nothing bad had happened. Maybe Lenny was wrong about Ms. P. after all.

Rose hadn't found anything worth looking into, Daisy had found nothing in her interview and Blane had been tailing Khaled all day with no results. All three agents were about to give in and call the mission a dud when Rose found something in the script. There was a gap in a monologue which seemed off, so she dug a little and found that Ms. P., a.k.a. Mrs. Amelia Pennyworth, had planned to encrypt a hidden message in the movie telling everyone to support SKUL. She needed Khaled because he had the perfect tonal resonance in his voice for the subliminal message to work.

She called and told the others and they all went on high alert.

Rose continued looking for a way to Amelia, Daisy went through her interview again after returning to HQ, having noticed something significant which linked to Rose's theory.

Blane was following Khaled when the actor was ambushed. Two large men attacked but Blane jumped in before they could do anything. He pushed Khaled away from the assailants, taking the full force of their punches.

"Khaled! Cover your mouth!" He coughed, still winded as he sprayed the two men with his sedative and pulled Khaled away and into an empty classroom.

"Who are you?" The actor asked.

"My name's Blane Whittaker and I'm here to protect you. I think the sedative's settled now, so let's get you away from here. Also, whatever you do, do not agree to be in Ms. P.'s film no matter what."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good, now let's… go…" Blane passed out onto the actor's chest, his energy completely gone now that the adrenalin had worn off. His fever was up and the lack of sleep caught up with him.

"Woah! Are you okay? Blane?" Khaled called, shaking the boy.

When he didn't get a response he lifted the brunette into his arms and carried him back to the lobby, unsure of where else to go. Fortunately, a blonde boy recognised him.

"Mr. Khan! Blane?! What happened?" Stewart was a little bit panicked and very concerned.

"Umm, I'm, uh, not sure. He, uh, he collapsed and I brought him here because I don't really know my way around this school. Are you a friend of his? I think it would be a good idea to take him to your school nurse." Khaled lied. He wasn't sure if Blane would want this boy to know anything, he knew he didn't want people to know.

"Yeah. I'll take him there, don't worry. He was supposed to be heading there earlier but apparently he didn't go. Thanks for looking out for him, Khaled. You're a decent guy after all." Stewart grinned and headed in the direction of the nurse's office. Blane had a lot of explaining to do.

/brbr\

After he collapsed, Blane barely woke up for three days.

"Urgh, my head!" Stewart heard grumbling from the pile of blankets beside him.

"Blane? How are you feeling?"

"What time is it?"

"Around five pm."

"I slept for three hours?"

"Three days more like. You really worried your mum and me."

"Three days? It's Sunday now?" Blane shot up in bed, but flopped back onto his pillows with a thud when he felt dizzy. "Ugh. Got up too fast."

Stewart chuckled. "Yes, Blane. It's Sunday."

"What about Khaled?"

"What about Khaled? He brought you to the lobby when you collapsed on him. God, Blane. Are you a girl, fainting like that?"

Blane threw a pillow at his head and Stewart laughed, it was good to have his best friend back.

"So, about robot club."


End file.
